User blog:Uselessnoob245/j
|-|All-Observing Beholders/Eyes of Tyth= |-|Keeper of the Throne of Knowledge/Tyth= |-|Eternal Essence of the Un-Void/Al-Tyth the All-Encompassing= Summary The Emerald Emperor is an Abstract Being and the Godly Spectral Destroyer of what beings fear into the hearts of many. Encompassing ruler and the embodiment of the Eldritch Myth and can fold Illusions themselves. It is a Godly-Devotion and an entity. It is Urban Myth with Powers and Enlightenment that transcended the Mid-Gods by an undefinable amount, the Mid-Gods are Abstract Gods and are said to be an important aspect part of Existence controlling Infinite-Dimensional Aspects. It is too incomprehensible for many Gods that rule the concept of Dimensions. Many of them don't really understand. Personal Statistics Alignment: Blue and Orange Morality Name: The Emerald Emperor (エメラルド皇帝), too many, Emerald Ruler/God of Emerald, The Emerald Enlightenment, Tyth, Eldritch Emerald, (too long to be described that the Mortal would die attempting to read its true name which probably would be thousands of years long) Origin: Sinverse | Non-Godmode (Verse) Gender: None (referred to as male) Age: Irrelevant (Transcended Space-Time) Classification: Cosmic being, Abstract being, Spectral Destroyer, All-Knowing God Affiliation: The Spectral Destroyers, his numerous cults Themes: Enrico Morricone-The Thing (Main Theme) Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: Outer Void/Erase Nothingness Manipulation '''(It can open the Gate Emerald/God-Everything|Nothing (Too Many Names to describe it and can banish and seal their presence to the Void where they would be erased from all Existences and Planes and where nobody would remember them), '''Spatial/String Theory Dimensional''' Manipulation, ' '''Time'/Timeline Temporal Dimensional Manipulation', Probablity Manipulation, Mind/Emotion Control/Anxiety Consciousness Manipulation, ' Attack Potency: Outerverse level (It is a Being who many feared, it has transcended all Infinite-Dimensional Aspects and Infinite-Dimensional Planes of consciousness and the Absolute, it is part of the numerous cults of the most feared and intimidating Urban-Legend-Myths by the stories of Four, it is called the Spectral Destroyers which is a Group even the Mid-Gods such as the Timemaster who created Infinite-Dimensional Dream Realms and are an aspect of Existence itself fear it's mighty Wrath and Intelligence. It is a Entity God that is that holds the Eldritch Plane and sits on the Throen of Knowledge, two places outside Reality and the endless Infinite-Dimensional Planes and exists in the Outer Dimensionless Void, the same Plane such as the Nothingness Beyond Everything and the Novaverse) Speed: Varies. Strongest ones are Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable | Irrelevant '''(The Eldritch Plane exists beyond the Infinite-Dimensional Aspects), '''Omnipresent within his own realm Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. Strongest ones can be High Hyperversal. | At least High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Varies. Strongest ones can be High Hyperverse level. | At least High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies. Strongest ones can have High Hyperversal. | At least High Hyperversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable | The Throne of Knowledge | His realm, the Eldritch Plane Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has fields of absolute Information and is a being with enlightment and sits on the Throne of Knowledge which is said to transcends the Libary nemerous times by an undefinable amount. Understands Emotions and Phyisology of that to an extent and can observe the Infinite-Dimensional Aspects of all Realms especially the Dream Realms and other such, it has the same intelligent of Omni-Gigyas who stated to have transcended the Library numerous times with is the embodiment of Wisdom and Enlightenment were the Mid-Gods control, although even the Emperor itself doesn't understand a few things, such as the Paradoxal Black Hole or the origin of Yog and Azathoth, it is Formless and Abstract) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatars/Eyes of Tyth | Keeper of the Throne of Knowledge/Tyth | Unrestricted Essence of the Un-Void/Al-Tyth Note: This is the work of Crabwhale's from FC/OC Battle Wiki Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts